


Tanaka flexes in odd situations (or Indomitable Tanaka)

by FarCryZine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, M/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, battling homophobes, coach kink, rare pair hell, sex coaching, tanaka is not straight after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarCryZine/pseuds/FarCryZine
Summary: Tanaka has an indomitable spirit. Coach Ukai knows it and is shocked to find him getting beaten up one dark night. What Tanaka was really up to may shock them both. Forbidden situations....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After so long (years) in the Haikyuu fandom, I've come around to Tanaka. He is sexy. He needs more stories. Bless up.

 

Ukai Kenshin had looked at the clock three times already this hour. It was the last hour he had to keep the store open, and no one had come in for a long time. Damn, he was bored. He sat at the counter leaning back with his feet up, lazily whacking the duster against his shoulder and staring at the ceiling. The ceiling was his screen for imaginary volleyball plays and scrimmages.

When no one interrupted him, he would gaze up and watch his boys perform amazing plays and rack up the points. In his head, he worked through things that he thought needed work with their skills. He really wanted one last cigarette, but didn’t feel like he deserved it, so he resolved to just ride out the rest of the night and then close up. He willed himself not to glance at the clock, and instead imagined Kageyama hustling over into a crouching set position to get a stray ball, and easily setting it with that robotic gracefulness at an extreme angle. As the imaginary ball fell near the net in his head, he conjured up Tanaka coming in at a flying leap to smash a hard straight into the back left corner of their opponent’s court. Tanaka screamed and ripped his shirt off, twirling it around his head and running toward Kageyama, eyes alight. Ukai stopped his fantasy there, laughing to himself at the antics of his team. But Tanaka’s scream continued.

Suddenly he sat up. Was he hearing an actual scream? The store was quiet, but he got up to check it out. He walked over to the sliding door and stepped out into the still night. He cocked his ear and heard…something. There were some grunts and an occasional outburst; it sounded close but he couldn’t see anything. He peered into the night, stepping into the tiny street. Then at the end of the block, around the corner came a huge mass of teenagers. They were scuffling, kicking someone; from the crowd someone would fly back and then race in again. He definitely heard some raised voices saying _Korrrre!! Koi!_ It was a fight and it did not look fair.

Before he knew it he was yelling and rushing ahead, “Hey you! Get the fuck off! Get outta here! The cops are coming you!…” One by one, the teenagers were shocked and ran off when they realized someone else was yelling. The brightly lit store behind Ukai spooked a couple more and they took off in different directions. Soon there were only two guys kicking a third who was on the ground. Ukai grabbed one by the back of the shirt saying “ _Korrre!!” and_  tossing him aside. As the two kickers left with a few parting insults, Ukai noticed to his horror that the poor boy on the ground was in fact Tanaka.

“Oh shit, Tanaka-kun, come on,” he helped him up and ushered him into the store. Tanaka was angrily wiping the blood off his mouth and trudging forward, breathing fiercely through his nose.  Ukai sat him down at the little table and tossed a water bottle at him from the cooler. Tanaka drank agressively, steaming at the fight, as Ukai brought the first aid kit over.

“Thanks coach,” Tanaka said quietly, though Ukai noticed the fire had not gone out of Tanaka’s eyes; they were bright still with adrenaline and what Daichi would call ‘battle rage’. His lips were swollen and Ukai tried not to show any emotion as he put a couple butterfly bandages on Tanaka’s cheekbones and temple.

“Let me see your hands,” Ukai murmured. Tanaka placed them gingerly in his. The disinfectant was sprayed on his busted knuckles and the gauzed wrapped around gently. Tanaka hissed and looked up. Ukai looked up too, but the boy blushed and looked back down. They both breathed uneasily.

“Come on,” Ukai said standing up. “I need a cigarette.” They both walked to the back door leading outside to the small loading dock. It was dark out here, shielded from the street lamp by a cinderblock wall, and Ukai didn’t bother turning on the light. He sighed and shook a cigarette out, lighting it, then looked over. Tanaka was calming down now, but he gestured and Ukai had a brief moment of questioning his role as a coach and then handed over the pack. He was smoking before Tanaka’s age anyway. Plus the kid deserved it, after a fight and all. “So how’d it happen?”

Tanaka exhaled loudly, coughed once. “I was on my way here actually, I….” He suddenly looked around frantically…”Shit!  Aw man, they must’ve...”

Ukai waited patiently. Clearly this gang must’ve jumped Tanaka for whatever he had. He knew how it went. Strength in numbers, dark side streets….He was a young delinquent not too long ago.

“Well anyway,” Tanaka continued, running a hand over his shaved head. “I was coming to bring you…something. And these guys started walking behind me, asking me what I had, and if I was bringing it to my…girlfriend…and if she was a slut…and…whatever.” Tanaka started to get riled up again. His breathing was getting faster and he was pacing a bit now.

Ukai saw the gleam of angry light in his eyes, and was shocked at how much like a movie star he looked with the bandages on his face and the fury in his eyes, like a ronin or something, maybe someone from Battle Royale. Ukai blinked himself out of his imagination and tried to focus. What the hell was going on in his head tonight? Tanaka had stopped talking.

“So they were teasing you about carrying a present,” Ukai tried to follow. “To your girlfriend?”

“No!” Tanka blazed and threw down his finished cigarette, stomping on it. “I don’t have a girlfriend. They were ragging me because…because I’m gay!” His big eyes bored into Ukai’s and there was a long silence until Ukai’s cigarette burned down to his fingers. He dropped it and shook out his hand, flustered.

“Well,” Ukai began, trying to take a coachly approach. “There’s no problem with that. I know lots of gay people.” _I’m gay_ , he really wanted to say, but didn’t think it was right here. “You did alright Tanaka,” he moved forward to throw his arm around him for comfort. “You stood up to the fight. I saw a few guys running away that looked pretty mushed up.” He hugged Tanaka and wanted him to relax, to know it was okay. “You must’ve gotten in some good hits yourself.” Ukai made some punching moves. The boy chuckled a little. “And look,” Ukai held him out at arm’s length in the gloom of the back of the store. “It’s alright to be gay. You’ll get plenty of support from me and the team. Everyone’s still your friend. A few of them probably already know right? Nishinoya?”

Tanaka nodded. Ukai released him. Tanaka went to sit on an overturned drink crate. Ukai joined him on one of his own.

“So what were you bringing?” Ukai ventured, hoping to lighten the mood and stop himself from looking too deeply into Tanaka’s eyes, so full of warring emotions and fire, filled with meaning and…. _stop._

“Ah! I was bringing you this CD I burned from my ‘get pumped up’ mix!” Tanaka was full of his usual energy again.  “I thought you could use it for…planning or whatever you do before a game. I listen to it when I’m in the weight room at the school, or…at home…in my room.”

Ukai stood up suddenly. It was getting a little too…dangerous. Something, some feelings were swirling in the air and he had to…

“Coach!” Tanaka stood up and went to him, putting his hands on his biceps. Ukai looked strange. “You okay?”

“I…I’m okay. It’s you that just got in a huge fight! I’m good, it’s just late and I didn’t eat dinner, and…look I’m really happy to talk to you about this. I just felt a little lightheaded that’s all.”

“Hey coach, me too! I mean, I just told you I’m gay! And I thought…” Tanaka released him and looked away.  “Ah, it all worked out wrong. I thought that you ….”

Suddenly it all dawned on Ukai, and he wanted to clear the air. “You’re right, Tanka, I am gay too, but,” he didn’t want to get angry or raise his voice, but it was happening anyway. “It isn’t right!”

“I know that! Do you think I don’t?!” Tanaka was pushing himself up into his face now, yelling.  
“I’m your coach and an adult! I can’t!” Ukai yelled back into his face.

“I won’t tell anyone!” Tanaka yelled, his huffing breaths washing over Ukai’s face.

“You don’t get it!” Ukai growled back, his forehead touching Tanaka’s now.

“Make me!”

Tanaka leaned forward urgently with his brash way and rammed his mouth into Ukai’s. Ukai felt his bandaged hands reach up around his neck and had a split second thought thanking god that they were hidden behind the wall of the loading dock in the dark. Ukai breathed a shaky breath out and pulled Tanaka forward by the waist roughly. He heard a moan come out of Tanaka and opened his mouth. Tanaka’s tongue went in and they both moaned in helpless lust.

Ukai brushed a hand up over Tanaka’s short hair, feeling the tickling way it felt so soft. Tanaka’s eyes were closed and the kissing was getting better. It had been a while since Ukai had kissed or anything with anyone. Not since the days of his friends-with-benefits situation with his former teammate of the Neighborhood Association.

It was amazing…so wrong, though. It was unexpected; it was making his stomach toss and turn and now, it had stirred something lower. “Tanaka wait,” he held him off.

“I think—”

“Call me Ryū.” Tanaka’s pupils were dilated and his cheeks were red, he was huffing through his nose and he looked beautiful.

“Jesus,” Ukai uttered. “Ryū. I don’t know what you want from me, but this is a very….difficult situation.” _Bad, wrong, dangerous, tempting, exhilarating_.

“I want…” Tanaka didn’t know how to begin.

“Just tell me your feelings, the truth, and….I don’t know….I don’t know what I can do. I shouldn’t even be doing this….what the fuck…” Ukai trailed off, ran a hand through his hair, messed it up, fixed his headband.

Tanaka took a deep breath and began. “I don’t know who else to go to. You’ve helped me a lot, with things I can’t ask Noya or Suga….You know I’m gay, and you didn’t freak out and,” he looked into his eyes guiltily. “I have been really trying not to look at you like that during volleyball.”

“Yeah, I didn’t even know…” Ukai mumbled.

“But I just want to feel what it’s like…what I can do, and I am so…. _Irraaahhhh_!!”

Ukai knew the kid was full of tumbling emotions and he recalled the tough time he’d had growing up and figuring out his sexuality. “Tana—Ryū. I think you’re amazing too: your energy, your attitude. I need to draw a line somewhere though.”

Tanaka saw the worry in his face, heard the defeat, knew the sound of someone giving up. He leaned in to kiss him again. Ukai didn’t pull away. He let Ryū turn his chin. He put his hands on Ryū’s strong thighs, and he turned his seat to be closer.

“Just teach me one more thing,” Ryū said quietly.

Ukai sighed.

 

They fumbled their way up the stairs to Ukai’s apartment. It was small and the tatami was old. Tanaka didn’t care: he loved the smell and was trembling with anticipation and determination. Ukai didn’t know how to proceed, so he decided to just jump right into it. That was how he usually handled his problems. He also wanted to spare Ryū any more embarrassment. He tried to put himself in his place. Though he had a friend in high school who was more than a friend, and they both learned a lot about love and sex from each other. 

“Isn’t there anyone…in school…or another school…your age?” Ukai fished hopefully as they removed their shoes. Tanaka shook his head. “Some know, but they’re not…into guys, or into me at least…”

“Okay,” Ukai flicked a light switch. One bare lightbulb came on above the entryway. Tanaka looked around and saw just one other room and a tiny kitchen in the corner of the studio apartment. “Listen,” Ukai took Tanaka’s lapels in his hands and pulled him in. “This is just a learning session. This is a one-time thing. I know that you need to know and I feel you. But you really need to take these feelings and….I know you’ll find someone to love who loves you and deserves you. And you’ll learn a lot from each other.”

"Goddamn it, coach,” Tanaka sighed and flipped the light switch off. He flung off his jacket in a huff and stepped up to Ukai with that delinquent sneer on his face. “What are you afraid of? _Hah_?”

Ukai stepped forward too, their foreheads together again with an underlying feeling of the fight running through them. “I just don’t want you to get hurt…Ryū.”

Tanaka snorted. “I just got my ass kicked getting over here, so come on!” Tanaka once again initiated a brutal kiss, but soon relented as Ukai’s taller form pushed him bodily into the next room, grabbing his torso and running his hands up and down his back. He pushed Tanaka back into his room and moved around him, yanking his futon out and throwing a blanket and a pillow down.

“Pants off,” the coach commanded.

 Tanaka rushed to undress and stood up proudly hands on hips and gave Ukai a body builder’s flex. Ukai laughed as he undressed slowly and went to lounge on the futon.  Tanaka showed off his younger form, flexing and turning, and joked, “Missing your youthful days?”

“Nah. I had plenty of good times.” Ukai took off his headband.

“Teach me.”

“Come here.” Ukai lay on his futon and opened his legs, motioning Tanaka in between them. He leaned up to take the kid’s jaw in his hands and kiss him. Tanaka winced slightly as he grazed his fresh injuries.

A thought came to Ukai suddenly and he said, “Maybe you have Florence Nightengale syndrome.”

“Night what?”

“You know, where you fall in love with the nurse that saved you?”

Tanaka just looked puzzled and Ukai remembered he was not the brightest student.

“Nevermind.” They kissed a bit more until Ukai pulled away. There was barely any light but what was coming in through the window from the street lamps. He saw Tanaka look down and he looked too. Ukai’s penis was bobbing in the gloom.

“Can I try?” Tanaka’s eyes were big. Ukai nodded. “What do I…?”

“Just feel it out. Do what you want. I’ll tell you if you need to change anything.” Ukai didn’t mean to use his coaching voice, but it just came out. It all went out of his head anyway when he felt the wet heat of a mouth around the tip of his dick.

Ukai groaned and sat back on his elbows. He felt Tanaka gently grab the base to steady his penis from bobbing around too much. Then he felt his mouth go further down, and his tongue start licking all around it. “Uhn. Good.”

Tanaka was encouraged and he began to speed up and try to take even more into his mouth. Ukai knew what would happen next through the haze of pleasure though. Soon enough he heard a slight choking sound. “It’s ok just do what you can.” He felt Tanaka nod. After a while he remembered he was not here to just be pleasured, though it was really, really nice. “Let me show you something,” Ukai said as he slid up and gently lay Ryū down. Ukai moved between his legs, sliding his palm up the dark brown thigh, tight from so many practices. He moved his left hand to the base of Tanaka’s dick and gently squeezed, positioning his mouth over the tip and letting his hot breath ghost over it. A small moan came from above him. He licked up the bottom of the throbbing dick and up to the top, putting his whole mouth over and plunging down again. Tanaka shot up with a yelp.

“Holy shit!” Tanaka lay back down.

Ukai merely hummed, his mouth busy.  The hum traveled all through Tanaka’s inexperienced body and he mumbled: “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Ukai patted his leg as he continued. He was more of an expert, of course, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t affecting him too. Plus he didn’t want Tanaka to come too fast; he remembered his short fuse from being this young. He pulled off after a while of illustrating different moves to the kid and kissed up Tanaka’s hard abs. “What else did you want to try?”

Tanaka sat up. It was clear that he was having a hard time thinking. He screwed up his face, trying to search for something through the haze of desire and overwhelming sensations. “Sss-sex?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ukai chuckled. He then, in a very coachly way, launched into the warning of gay sex, the pain that could be caused without preparation, the different positions. Tanaka got a serious, concentrating look on his face and nodded along. Ukai asked again if he was sure. And then he got ready. It was really going to be difficult to go back to the school gym next week and teach Tanaka and all the other boys without showing a shred of what had happened. His head was going to be filled with the glorious body of this blooming young man. He was going to have a lot to jerk off to in the future. But no more with him past this night! This was it! It was going to be a safe learning environment for this boy with so much potential. He would do it right.

With supplies from his closet beside the bed, he began to stroke all up and down Ryū’s body, soothing away any nervousness and whispering things about how he was doing great and how good he felt. He knew that physical touch was important before what he was about to do. He’d explained everything in detail and now it was time. The muscles rippled under Tanaka’s dark skin as Ukai stroked him all over and kissed his neck. Tanaka began to do the same and Ukai was very aroused now. With a lubed finger ready, he motioned Tanaka onto all fours and he got to the side of him, rubbing his spine and began to insert one finger. Tanaka tensed up, but Ukai soothed him out of it. He plied it in and out and tried to ignore the extremely sensual sounds filling the room.

Then he added another and Tanaka hung his head down in overbearing sensation, panting. Ukai soothed him more with strokes and murmurs. As the third finger went in with more lube on it, Ukai reached down and gave a few soft pulls on Tanaka’s throbbing dick. Immediately the boy was writhing and moaning. As Ukai took his hands away, Ryū turned around and growled at him, fixing him with a pleading yet threatening look. The combination was deadly and Ukai knew it was time. He positioned Tanaka on his back. “What the fuck, coach?” Tanaka growled out. “I can take it.” His eyes were dark and hooded. He looked very much the bad boy that he tried to be. Ukai saw his resolve and made his own determination. He put on a condom. Then he ran his hands up the lean sides of Tanaka’s torso and rested them on his shoulders, positioning himself to align his beating penis against Tanaka’s balls.

“Yeah? You think you’re tough, huh?” Ukai grinned devilishly, one delinquent to another. He slid in to Ryū’s hot passage slow as he could, feeling out every fold and ridge.  Tanaka gritted his teeth and started tensing up, breathing through his nose. “Don’t fight it now.” Ukai reminded him, sneering down.

“I’m not…it’s just…a lot.”

“Just wait.” Ukai lifted the boy’s legs higher, admiring his flexibility and nodded in appreciation.

“Yeah, I’ve been doing my stretching, don’t worry,” Tanaka grinned and started to laugh until it turned into a loud moan.

Ukai chuckled, still thrusting in and out, “Always so loud.”

Tanaka was panting, overwhelmed with sensation. “What…the hell…was that?”

“Oh this?” Ukai thrust deep, pushing back on Tanaka’s legs and hitting that special spot inside.

“Guuuuhhhh!! Fuck!” Ryū groaned.

“Shhh!!! _Urusai_.”

“More!! Come on! _Koi!_ ” Tanaka badgered him.

Ukai couldn’t believe he was still being pestered by this handsome kid under him. He was happy Tanaka had come to him for help, though he believed Suga or someone would’ve done the same. He was very happy it was him. Ukai smiled. He really did have a soft spot for this loud, crazy guy. A few more thrusts and Ukai could see a cloudy faraway look coming over Ryū’s face. Ukai thrust hard twice into the hot mess, coming quickly and hanging his head down in pleasure, letting the wave wash over him. A few moments of bliss and he came back to himself.

He pulled out, taking the condom off and quickly explaining. “Sorry Tana—Ryū. I really think you should come from topping. I think you’ll really like it.”

Tanaka sat up gingerly. “That was it?” He humphed and glared. “Are you cheating me out of something? I want to know everything!”

“Tanaka,” Ukai began, catching his breath and admiring the way the minimal light gleamed off Tanaka’s sweaty body. “Are you a virgin?”

“Not anymore,” a sneaky grin spread over Ryū’s face.

“I mean, before this. You never did it with a girl? Or anyone?” Ukai was quiet, but looking in his eyes intently.

“No, I never did it.” Tanaka said with some puffed up blusteriness, trying to protect his pride.

“Well then, you’re really gonna like what’s next.” Ukai laughed. “Come on! I can be tough too.” With that Coach Ukai began lubing himself up using his middle finger first. Tanaka watched for a minute, fascinated. Ukai moved onto all fours on his futon. The tatami mats were leaving those little marks in his knees.  He continued opening himself. “Grab that condom over there. Put it on.”

Tanaka made a hilariously frightened face, and Ukai had to laugh. “Just open it, yeah like that.” He pointed, twirling his other hand. “Ok, see the way that it unrolls? No, not that way—the other way. There. Now roll it down.”

“Alright alright, shut up, I get it.” Tanaka grumbled, embarrassed.

“Ryū,” Ukai lowered his voice and bent over, motioning for him. “Come here.” Tanaka knelt on the futon with him. Ukai took his face in his hands and was reminded of a similar time after they lost to Aoba Josai, when he had comforted the wing spiker. “You are tough. You stood up for yourself tonight. And I’m very happy you chose me to help you. But you know I can’t make this a thing.” Tanaka looked down, distraught. “I will continue to be your coach, and your friend, so kiss me.”

“ _Ous_.” Tanaka murmured the affirmative and moved in. Their kiss was not the best. Neither of them were great kissers. But they both felt warm and comfortable, the kiss turning them on a little more. Their strong tongues worked against each other and the coach smiled into it. Then he pulled away, shook out his hair and leaned back down to get on his hands and knees.

“Alright, Ryū,” he guided with his coaching voice. “Go in slow, feel everything.”

Ryū nodded seriously and placed his hands on Ukai’s hips. The entrance was wet but soft. He pushed in his head, just to the ridge and waited, looking up. He got the go ahead and furrowed his expressive eyebrows. He pushed in further and was shocked at the heat inside Ukai. It was so warm, almost hot, hot enough to shock him. He felt the interior muscles shift and wrap around him like a squishy grip. He closed his eyes and moaned, “Fuuuuhhhh.” He was all the way in now, and just holding there. Ukai grunted. Ryū let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He loosened his fingers that he realized were in a death grip on Ukai’s hips. “Shhhit.”

Ukai wanted to laugh. He knew this would be Tanaka’s favorite part. But the laugh wouldn’t surface through the pain and almost unbearable stuffed feeling of his insides. “Go ahead,” he said instead, and moved his hips forward, then jutted them back. He felt Tanaka’s balls smack him and heard a breath escape the boy.

“Whew, that’s good. That’s too good,” Tanaka realized the immensity of the sensation. He knew that he’d be coming soon, and didn’t want to disappoint. He slowly moved out and in again, not pulling out all the way, only an inch or so. His breathing was labored. Ukai looked back and almost fell in love with the expression of pure devoted concentration on Ryū: brows furrowed, cheeks hollowed, lips curled, eyes intense.

“You can go harder,” Ukai grunted. He could tell by his expression that Tanaka was scared he wouldn’t last and he tried to lighten the mood. “Like you’re going up for a spike. Work up to it.”

Tanaka shook out his head, easing the muscles and diving in. He set up a steady pace and tried to feel everything. What he felt was the beginning of a huge wave building in his stomach, or in his balls maybe? And it threatened to wash up over his head. He thrusted wildly ahead, vaguely registering the grunts and pants of Ukai under him. He swished a hand up to Ukai’s back and down along the spine. It was a nice color with a few larger freckles at the shoulders, like too many days at the beach. The wave had reached his neck and was sneaking up Tanaka’s scalp. His panting got louder and louder and with a final shout of “Fuck!” He came. The rest of it was a blur. He vaguely remembered Ukai shoving him toward the bathroom with some vague directions about the condom and the shower.

Ukai picked up a bit in his room and went out to the little kitchenette. He sat in his sweats and a tshirt, lit a cigarette and grabbed a beer out of the small fridge. He went over various versions of a speech in his head, and waited to see which one he needed to use. He tried to hold the serious expression he usually had while watching a game. He expected a sheepish second year to come out of the bathroom. But he was surprised by the bouncy step of a cocky young man.

“Woowee coach. I feel great. Thank you so much for that! And for, you know, those guys earlier,” Tanaka seemed to be his usual pumped up self. He could easily imagine Nishinoya popping out from behind him to say some crack.

Ukai was speechless. This was not what he expected, but it was…

“Well, anyway,” Tanaka continued with his huge grin and lifted eyebrows, “thanks for everything, Ukai-sensei! See you Monday!”

Ukai was stunned as he watched Tanaka putting on his shoes and opening the door. “Oh! I’ll try to bring you another copy of my ‘get pumped up’ mix!”

Coach Ukai just raised a hand, cigarette dangling from his mouth in disbelief as the door slammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know it's a rare pair, but we can't help what are brains are imagining? Right? Ah, Tanaka....


End file.
